


Office Panic

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gossip, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Office Shenanigans, Platonic Kissing, Scheming, Texting, all u need to know is that they finally kiss in ch 2 and it gets Heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: The confusion of who Izumi is partners with garners a lot of gossip and attention from everyone in Chikage and Itaru's respective departments.Of coursethey have ears. The walls do not only have Citron. Chikage and Itaru are not happy with how people are badmouthing Izumi, and they decide to make a plan together to bury these rumours six feet under.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Tachibana Izumi/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Plan in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> i just think: izumi has two hands, and those two office workers aren't too bad looking.
> 
> not beta'd

Forgetting the lunchboxes that were so lovingly made by Izumi was the first step in kickstarting their plan.

Chikage was adamant about making it obvious that they had forgotten it, with their small lunch bags still sitting atop the counter.

And although Itaru wanted to steal at least _one snack_ from his bag, Chikage had said **no**.

After all, if Izumi noticed that Itaru's beloved snacks were still in that bag, well—she'd just _have_ to come over and bring them to the office, right?

So here Itaru was, not caring at all that his boss was in earshot as he answered the phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

"Itaru! You forgot your lunchbox!" Izumi exclaimed in a panic. She knew just how long those two men worked, and if they didn't eat anything until they got home she was worried that they'd collapse.

Well—Itaru would, at least. Chikage...who knew.

"Chikage forgot his too..." She frowned to herself, looping her arm through both handles of their bags.

The worried tone in her voice had Itaru smiling, and he rest his chin in his hand while he stared blankly at his computer screen.

"Mm...yeah. Do you think you can come by and drop it off?" Itaru had murmured (very loudly) into his phone for everyone around his cubicle to hear. He loved how sweet Izumi was, and knowing her, she was probably already making her way down to the garage.

"Of course! Think you can text me the address to your office again?" She said into the phone. Itaru could hear her shoes squeaking against the floor turn into the smooth shuffle against concrete.

"Of course~" He teased, and snickered when the director admonished him. "Take your time, though. Lunch isn't until an hour, silly girl."

He could hear the whispers all around him, and the furious tapping of everyone's keyboards.

Itaru rolled his eyes while Izumi sighed into the receiver.

"...Alright. Would you like it if I bought you two coffee as well?"

Ooh. Freebies.

He could see his boss eavesdropping out of the corner of his eye. Itaru bit at his finger to hide his smile. "I'd love that. You know how I like my coffee, right?"

Itaru heard her car door slam shut.

"Mm... Bitter." She said and started the car to warm the engine. "With a Five Hour Energy."

"Good girl." Itaru chuckled, ducking his head to silence his laugh when a bundle of hitched breaths reached his ears. "Don't forget who else to call, Izumi."

" _Yes_." Izumi groaned. Man. She wondered if Chikage was going to even answer if he saw that it was her.

Then Itaru hung up and pocketed his phone. When he lifted his head to peek over his cubicle, he saw how fast everyone had gone back to their work. Even his boss was just idly standing in front of the water dispenser.

He smiled secretly to himself, and went back to tapping away at his keyboard.

_I am leaving the rest to you, Chikage_.

* * *

Normally, Chikage wouldn't leave his phone on him during work, opting to leave it in his bag beside him. But knowing that their plan was going so smoothly despite not receiving a call from Izumi, Chikage had kept his phone in his pocket.

The noise of its vibration startled a few of those around him, and Chikage had to hold back a chuckle as he casually pulled the device out and answered without a second thought.

"Hello, darling." He said lowly, but it was loud enough for his coworkers to pick up on the nickname.

"Hey." Izumi replied, ignoring the odd greeting.

"You forgot your lunch at home. Is it okay if I drop it off at your department or should I leave it with Itaru?"

Chikage pursed his lips. He leaned back into his chair to make it obvious that he was on his phone and even spared his boss a dead stare when he passed by.

"I'd love to see your face again so soon." He mused and pinched his lip between his fingers with an amused smile.

He picked up on the tapping of keys that grew suspiciously louder and more furious with each uncharacteristic coo Chikage made and chuckled.

"I'll meet you outside the department room." He said when Izumi went silent to his flirtations.

"Mhm. Thought so." Izumi scoffed. The noise brought a playful grin to his lips. "I'm thinking of getting you both coffee as well. Sound good?"

Oh. Freebies.

"Sure. I'll make sure to pay you back with a date." Chikage hummed and picked at his nails when a soft chorus of gasps rang through the office. He held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then let's go to that international grocery store sometime." Izumi said without missing a beat. "Black coffee, right?"

Chikage ran a hand through the hair at his nape and closed his eyes. Oh, she knew him so well.

"Good memory, bunny." He praised, much to the chagrin of the director on the other side of the phone.

The sound of the garage doors sliding open entered Chikage's ear, and he puffed out a soft, private laugh when Izumi pretended to vomit.

"I'll text when I get there." She smiled.

Chikage looked at his watch and noted that it wouldn't be too long until his shared lunch break with Itaru.

"No need. I'll wait for you outside, Izumi."

"Eh. Not my fault if your feet hurt from waiting." Izumi teased, buckling her seatbelt in.

"Ouch." Chikage said. His eyes flickered towards one spot in the room where a gaggle of his coworkers stared at him. "Can I get a kiss goodbye?" He teased.

Izumi laughed, and he could hear her set down her phone.

"No way." She cooed back. "Now hang up the phone for me, _sweetheart_."

And with that, Chikage tapped his screen and ran a hand down his face, sighing softly at the exhausting but entertaining conversation.

"Was that your fiancée?" The coworker in the cubicle in front of him peeked over.

Chikage paused. He didn't really expect anyone to _ask_ him.

"Yeah. She's coming over to drop off my lunch." He answered, and immediately went back to his work before the person in front of him could ask another queation.

Then the sound of furious typing resumed.

* * *

**Sender** : rhinamori@gmail.jp

**To** : [_______department@](mailto:_______department@gmail.jp)gmail.jp

**Cc** : mtadashi, ciori, hissei, ichigasaki, cutsuki....

**Subject** : Info on Utsuki's Fiancée

Greetings.

Chikage Utsuki Senior's fiancée, Izumi, is going to come and drop his lunch off.

That is all.

**Sender** : ________department@gmail.jp

**RE** : Info on Utsuki's Fiancée

Hello. Thank you for the information.

Itaru Chigasaki's girlfriend, Izumi, is coming to drop his lunch off.

Do what you will with this information.

**Sender** : rhinamori@gmail.jp

**RE** : **RE** : Info on Utsuki's Fiancée

WHAT.

Sender: mtadashi@gmail.jp

**RE** : Info on Utsuki's Fiancée

HOLY SHIT

* * *

Both departments stared at the emails they received.

Itaru's _girlfriend_ was Izumi, Chikage's _fiancée_ was Izumi.

They didn't think Itaru's boss was telling the truth when he had drunkenly sobbed about it one night, but here was this email. Confirming every single thing that old man had to say.

They gaped.

That sweet woman that most of them had met already—they didn't want to believe she was two-timing. She was too kind for that. She was—she was too wonderful for that!

The men in the room bristled at this. They didn't know that all the gossiping the women did was true, and they couldn't believe their favourite coworkers were being _played_.

...And then it was lunch.

Itaru looked at his watch and stood up from his chair with a smile while everyone else startled at his sudden movement.

They watched with curious eyes as he made his way out to the hallway, and could see through the glass partition of the other department that Chikage was making his way out as well.

"Oh god. We _have_ to stall one of them." A man said while another woman and hissed and at the back of his head.

" _Stall?_ We should _tell_ them!"

"That's too much drama for the office." Itaru's boss hissed between them.

"Let it happen. Then they'll be able to discuss the problem amongst themselves."

And the same conversation happened in Chikage's department.

When he met up with Itaru outside of the glass windows, the men both rolled their eyes and waved at each other.

"I think they're stupid." Chikage said, standing side by side with Itaru who was grinning from ear to ear.

"They put me in the email." The blond chuckled.

"They Cc'd me by accident too."

"You think they'll get the hint after this, though?" Itaru was still unsure about the whole plan, but Chikage seemed to be confident. Adults aren't easy to convince after all.

"Nope." Chikage shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the entrance. "We're going to have to do this a few more times."

Itaru hummed thoughtfully and mirrored Chikage's actions, waiting for Izumi to show up in all of her adorable glory.

"Kinda feel bad for the director." Itaru mused, and visibly perked up when Izumi came into their view, one arm holding their lunch bags while in her other hand held a tray of two coffees. "Hm. But it's nice to have someone care for me like this."

Chikage breathed out a light scoff, but still smiled. Izumi spotted them after a few seconds of searching, and he could see how her face lit up when he waved his hand.

"I hope I'm not too late!" She said bashfully, slightly out of breath as she approached the two men.

Her hair was in a bit of disarray, telling the two men that she had probably jogged in order to reach them in time.

The two shook their heads with appreciative smiles and took their respective lunch bags from Izumi so that she could comfortably hold the coffee tray with both hands.

"You're on time, actually." Itaru commented, looking at his watch.

"Just a few moments to spare." Chikage nodded, and lifted a hand to brush at the strands that stuck up from her head.

Itaru and Chikage could feel the daggers being stared into their backs.

With a side glance to each other, the two men moved a little so expose Izumi's face to their glass windows, and basically heard all of the gasps come from everyone who was following them closely.

"That's good." Izumi beamed and held out the their drinks. "I'm gonna head home now. Take the coffees please."

The smile on her face was way too cute.

Itaru gave her a hum and took his respective coffee from the tray and took a step forward to place a feather light kiss to her forehead, chuckling when Izumi sputtered out awkwardly.

"Thanks, babe." He winked, and gave Chikage a salute before taking his leave.

The taller man rolled his eyes with a lazy smirk and took his own coffee, watching how Izumi looked up at him with uncertainty.

"I'm...gonna go now." She said slowly, taking a single step back before Chikage could do anything.

Izumi was about to spin on her heel, but a strong arm curled around her waist before she could. She could feel her heart leap into her throat as Chikage's lips brushed against her jaw, and went to place a hand on his chest to push him away, _but_ —

" _Play along_." The man rumbled and caught her wrist before she could do so.

" _O-Okay_..." Izumi stammered, obviously confused. And then she felt his mouth, wet and warm, place a sweet kiss to her ear. She could feel the heat rush to her face.

"Thanks, little one." Chikage smiled, and tilted his head to print another kiss to her jaw. His breath was warm against her skin and it nearly left her closing her eyes until the man held her face in one hand.

"Hm. Don't get too carried away. I'm still at work." He mused. Izumi's face was flushed a pretty pink, and he could see her pupils tremble with embarrassment as he stared down at her.

"Now scurry along, alright?" He released her face after giving her an affectionate kiss to the nose and waved as the woman stumbled back with shaky legs.

"Um. I'll see you two at home." Izumi said, meek and gave Chikage a deep, flustered bow.

Itaru was clicking his tongue from the end of the hallway and gave Chikage a thumbs down when his colleague turned and gave him a smug little shrug.

They returned to their respective departments, pretending not to notice the commotion that was still dying down and sat at their desks, ready to eat whatever it was Izumi had made them this morning.

Itaru had gotten neopolitan pizza.

Chikage had gotten spicy salt and pepper squid.

_Ah_. They both thought to themselves (ironically).

_Maybe I'm in love_.

But then Itaru remembered that little scene Chikage had caused with Izumi and now he was texting him with a pout and a small stamp of his feet.

**Message to** : Utsuki

_hey. i saw what u did with her. that is so rude._

**Message from** : Utsuki

_What's wrong with what I did? I am the fiancé after all. I have more rights._

**Message to** : Utsuki

_ur making me look like i'm the outsider to this relationship_ </3

**Message from** : Utsuki

_...Are you not? After all, I LET you in. I could very well make it known that I kicked you out as well._

**Message to** : Utsuki

_damn. u fight dirty_

**Message from** : Utsuki

^^ _Now Leave me alone._

Itaru was about to put his phone down until:

**Message from** : Izumi <3

_We need to have a talk when you two get home._


	2. Killer Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their talk. Izumi agrees to their plan.
> 
> Who do you think acts upon their feelings first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nniice.
> 
> content warning: lottssss of kissing. like. they're touch starved or something idk what happened man
> 
> not beta'd

"What the hell was that?" Izumi hissed.

She threw her pillow at Itaru who didn't bother dodging it and then threw the pen in her hand at Chikage who caught it with ease.

"What do you mean?" Itaru said, innocent. He plopped himself down in Izumi's desk chair and sighed at the plushness, squishing at the arm rests while Chikage leaned on her desk beside him.

The oldest of the trio huffed out a laugh at the audacity of Itaru and even spared him a glance to which the blond casually shrugged his shoulders. Izumi pointed an angry finger in his direction.

"That kiss!" She glared, then stuck her finger at Chikage. "And that _very_ inappropriate place _you_ kissed!"

Itaru also glared at Chikage. He had almost forgotten about that cheap little trick.

The man in the glasses smiled.

"If you're thinking _that's_ inappropriate...then I don't know what you'd think if I chose to kiss you somewhere—"

Itaru stood up from Izumi's chair with a loud breath to keep Chikage from continuing. The diversion worked, and he shuffled forward to grab Izumi by the shoulders, his magenta eyes glowing.

"Okay, look." He started. "We've been hearing a lot of gossip at the office, and you're part of it."

Izumi frowned up at Itaru. "What does that have to do with—"

"They think you're two-timing us." Chikage interrupted before Izumi could continue asking her silly little questions. Startled by the answer, Izumi looked between the two men that stood in her bedroom and wrinkled her nose.

"...This is because you two can't stop lying to your colleagues." She scoffed. In response Itaru gave a sheepish smile while Chikage gave her a charming smile.

"It's too fun."

Izumi bared her teeth at the man. " _Fun_ my ass. You're only making things complicated for each other." She gently pushed Itaru's hands away from her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest with an apparent frown, shaking her head.

"What if they think you two are weird? Being all 'lovey' in front of the 'boyfriend' and 'fiancé' isn't normal, you know."

It was obvious she was upset at the fact that their reputations at work were slowly going down because of this incident, and the pair didn't really know how else to comfort her.

Itaru lightly pinched her cheek to lift her smile while Chikage explained.

"We'd rather they think _us_ weird than _you_ a two-timer." The man shrugged, musing at the way Izumi whacked Itaru twice to keep him from annoying her.

"We're just two men in love with the same woman and it turns out that we're okay with sharing." Chikage said. He took a step towards the pair in front of him and smiled, lifting a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Isn't this a story that many people dream of having?"

The tickle of his fingertips against her skin had Izumi itching to slap him away, but she resisted, a sulking pout instead making its way to her face.

"Not me. _Especially_ not with you two." She made an attempt to bite at Itaru's hand that almost snuck its way back to her cheek. The blond grinned playfully.

"That's unfortunate." Itaru shrugged while Chikage thoughtfully pinched his lip and tilted his head.

" _It is_. Since you're already living it." The green haired man smiled teasingly. He moved to tuck the pen in his hand into Izumi's fist and made a bold move to kiss Izumi's temple.

"Just play along a little while longer, why don't you? Just to help us diffuse the situation." Chikage's hand was quick to catch Izumi's wrist a second time, and Itaru whistled at the quick time reaction, already taking advantage of this moment by pressing a playful kiss to Izumi's cheek.

"And who knows. Maybe we'll end up developing _real_ feelings for each other." Chikage teased, eyes narrowing into slits as he tugged Izumi closer. "I'm sure Itaru would love that."

The blond hummed and curled his arms around Izumi's waist with a lazy grin, pressing his face into her hair while their director wriggled in both of their grasps. "I _would_. Let's have something like Wotakoi."

Izumi clicked her tongue. " _Do not_ project onto me." Still struggling with escaping the men surrounding her, Izumi pressed the arm Chikage held into his chest and frowned. "I don't want either of you trying anything funny in front of your coworkers."

Her gaze was stern, forcing Chikage to give her a compliant nod.

"No promises, but we'll do our best." And with that, Chikage forced Itaru away from Izumi with an unforgiving hand. The blond yelped at his head being knocked away, and stumbled back while Izumi managed to slip away from the oldest.

"Good. Now get out of my room." With a flick of her wrist, Izumi directed them towards her bedroom door.

Itaru groaned.

"Can I stay?" He pouted.

"What? No." Izumi scrunched her nose and wagged her finger.

"But I'm your boyfriend." Itaru sighed dramatically, falling back against Izumi's desk that was messy with papers and pens.

Chikage watched on, amused.

"Yeah. My boyfriend to _them_. I am not letting you sleep in my room, stinky." Izumi gave Itaru a thumbs down and blew a raspberry. Itaru copied the movements just to annoy her.

"And before _you_ try anything," Izumi ignored Itaru and pointed at Chikage with slits for eyes, "you are not allowed to sleep in my room either. I don't care if you're my 'fiancé'."

Chikage pursed his lips. Hm.

Itaru chuckled.

"Hubby gets the cold treatment too." The blond cooed and pushed himself off the desk to slip outside of Izumi's room, but not without Chikage smiling irritably and smacking the back of his head.

"Oww." A whine was heard as the door closed behind them.

Izumi slowly collapsed onto her bed.

God. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

It was a folder full of documents this time.

Itaru had texted Izumi that he forgot it in his room beside his desk, and even sent a little pensive emoji to tell her that he _probably_ didn't mean to leave it behind.

"God, this man." She murmured to herself as she threw her cellphone in the passenger's seat where the folder lay.

She was only hoping Chikage wouldn't text her in the middle of driving.

Izumi started her trek to their office, not really sure what the two were going to pull today.

"Hey." Chikage waved once she walked in with Itaru's folder safely tucked against her chest. She made sure that nothing had fallen out on her way here, and hoped that there wasn't anything else that she missed back in their room.

"Hi." Izumi breathed, handing Chikage the folder when he held out his hand. "Itaru wasn't able to come out?" She asked curiously, bouncing on her toes when she saw a few of Chikage's colleagues staring at them through the glass window.

She cleared her throat to alleviate the awkwardness she felt. Chikage only hummed and tucked the folder beneath his arm.

"He's coming." The man smiled, lifting his hand to frame Izumi's cheek in his palm. "I think he got held up by one of his coworkers though."

The gentle touch to her skin left Izumi anxiously fiddling with her hands, and Chikage could hear the way she swallowed when his thumb lightly pressed into her cheek.

"Can't you act like you're a little more in love with me?" Chikage mused. He dipped his head down to knock their foreheads together. "We're engaged after all."

He ignored the way Izumi glared at him, and only gave a noise of approval when her hand came up to rest on his chest.

"Can't you act like you have an ounce of shame?" She countered, hissing softly when Chikage's hand came up to capture hers. "I doubt you'd be able to do this if your colleagues weren't so invested in your love life."

Chikage's ears picked up on the sound of a familiar set of footfalls and felt his eyebrow twitch.

"That's _exactly_ why we're doing this, though." He chuckled, stepping away from Izumi to let her catch the breath she was barely holding in to hold Itaru's folder out. "Took you long enough."

Chikage turned his head to send Itaru an unimpressed glance while Izumi brought her hand to her cheek to rub away the warmth the man had put there.

"One of my colleagues wanted to warn me about something." The blond pouted when the folder got slapped into his chest, but his face quickly brightened up when he saw Izumi. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, _Chigasaki_." The director smiled warmly, propping her hip to the side.

"Ooh, so cold." Itaru whistled and took a step forward to envelope Izumi in a side hug, grinning smugly when she didn't deny him.

"You two should get back to work." She commented and checked the time on her phone. Chikage looked at his watch to confirm the time himself while Itaru only pressed himself tighter to Izumi.

"We should." Chikage sighed and flicked Itaru's arm away from Izumi's shoulder with quirked lips, his blue eyes not hiding his disappointment.

"I don't think they'll mind if we stay here with you a little longer." Itaru poked his tongue out at Chikage and returned his arms to Izumi's shoulders, casually directing her to face the glass window where most of their coworkers were peeking through.

Izumi could see a bunch of them startle at the sudden change of direction, and how some of them flopped back down in their seats to avoid getting caught. Some of them even ran into their respective break rooms while their bosses casually drank from their water cups.

Itaru played ignorant to the silent commotion by pressing his nose into her jaw, his lips placing a gentle kiss to her skin while Izumi flushed at the idea of _all_ of those people spying on them.

She could even see a paper still floating in the air from how fast one of the workers dropped beneath their desk.

Chikage merely turned his head to glance at the panic from the corner of his eye, and sighed. Very deeply.

"I think they're having a little too much fun." He said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Itaru went to bury his face in Izumi's neck. Chikage could hear how he inhaled the soft scent of her floral perfume.

And as much as the oldest of the three wanted to breathe it in as well, he had at least a _small_ amount of shame, thank you very much.

Izumi awkwardly pat Itaru's arm, stuttering out a breathy laugh when his nose dragged up the length of her neck. "Really. I think you two should go, now." She murmured, carefully extricating herself from Itaru before he could do any real damage in front of everyone.

Chikage nodded, gestured towards Itaru to tell him to do whatever he planned on doing.

"Alright. Thanks for bringing this folder to me." Itaru smiled gratefully and leaned over to kiss Izumi's cheek. "See you at home!" He saluted, and fell back on his heels to twist around and head back to his department.

Izumi wiggled his fingers at his retreating figure, then rubbed at the spot his lips touched with the back of her hand.

Chikage caught that very same hand in his and brought it to his chest, his ring glittering in the light of the hallway.

An arm came up to sneak around Izumi's waist and she stiffened, staring in shock as she stumbled into his vicinity when he tugged at her.

"I think you're spoiling your little _boyfriend_ a bit too much for my liking." Chikage hummed thoughtfully, and placed his hand on Izumi's hip.

He could practically hear the excited rumbles behind him as he leaned down and chased Izumi as she arched in his grip.

"I'm only doing what he asked of me." She griped unhappily, eyes unable to focus on one thing as she glanced between Chikage's eyes and his nearing lips.

Oh, he was far too dangerous. Izumi should have left when Itaru decided to go. Chikage was a much more difficult problem to deal with.

"Oh? How come you haven't done anything for me then?" Chikage frowned mockingly, tightening his grip on her hip to keep Izumi from struggling too much in his hold.

Izumi winced.

"Because you don't _ask_." She hissed quietly, turning her head when Chikage leant down to brush their lips together. "You _take_ by force."

" _Ah~_ so if I asked for a kiss, you'd give it to me then?" Chikage's eyes were smiling, and Izumi was starting to sweat.

" _No_. You don't deserve one." She griped and eased her out of Chikage's grip before he could corner her even more.

She forced a hand to his chest to prevent him from swooping in and crushing her in his arms again.

"Hm." Chikage hummed. He glanced down at the small hand on his body and felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. "I see how it is."

Gently pushing her hand away from him, Chikage took one step forward to place a quick kiss to her forehead and held the wrist that flew up to hit him, using it to push Izumi away.

"If not a kiss, then at least don't forget to wear the ring that I bought for you." He smiled, beginning to take a few steps back while Izumi placed a hand on her forehead.

The woman sighed softly, shaking her head to rid herself of the butterflies that tickled her body.

"You're taking this scheme way too far." She called out quietly, but Chikage was already out of earshot.

She turned away from the glass window to hide her embarrassment, and she scurried back to her car with a hand on her cheek.

She had no idea that the box on her desk was a ring.

* * *

The rings Izumi and Itaru wore on their hands shocked everyone in the office.

All though Itaru's ring was a simple band in titanium black, Izumi's was a silver with a line of black embedded throughout the centre.

It was a mix of Chikage and Itaru's put together.

It had been a week since Izumi's last visit to their office and when all of the workers heard that she was coming over again, they had immediately started texting each other.

* * *

**Message to** : luvr tadashi

_DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK IS GONNA HAPPEN THIS TIME_

**Message from** : luvr tadashi

_I don't fucking know. Leave me out of this._

**Message to** : luvr tadashi

_ok but what if they kiss_

**Message from** : luvr tadashi

_then tell me dumb bitch!!!!!_ 😭

* * *

"I knew it would look good on you." Chikage said with a nod of approval when Izumi handed him his briefcase.

"Uh huh." She replied, unimpressed. "Forgetting your lunch, I get. Your whole briefcase? Not so much. Gas doesn't come cheap these days, you know."

Her chiding tone had Itaru ' _ooh_ 'ing at Chikage, and the taller man sent a sardonic smirk his way.

"Can't say anything when you ' _forgot_ ' your pen." He snarked to which Itaru went silent. Izumi rolled her eyes at the pair. "We work in an office, Chigasaki."

"And yet she still came." The blond sighed and leaned against Chikage with a lazy grin, his eyes stuck on Izumi's face that contorted into something akin to annoyance.

"You see how spoiled he is?" Chikage frowned and pointed at Itaru. "This is your doing."

Izumi squinted her eyes at being scolded and crossed her arms over her chest, tipping her chin at Chikage who stared blankly.

"Not my fault he's cute." She shrugged apathetically.

Itaru gasped. His slouched position against Chikage's shoulder straightened, and he jabbed a finger into his own chest.

"Me? _Cute?_ Oh, Izumi." Itaru cried.

" _Alright_ , don't get too carried away." Izumi sighed when the man wrapped around her just like all those other times. He buried his face into her neck happily, and pulled her flush against his body.

Chikage raised his eyebrows at her, but all he got was a poke of her tongue.

"Mm. Didn't know boyfriends could be so adorable, but here we are." Izumi huffed out a breath, a bashful wince making it to her face when Itaru's lips kissed at her neck.

"Chikage. Get him off, please." She pouted when Itaru didn't stop tickling her with his face, her hands finding their place on his shoulders to _push_ , but he wouldn't budge.

The man shook his head, pinching his lower lip between his fingers with a mean smile.

"Consequences must be paid for."

"Chika— _Itaru!_ " With a startled gasp, Izumi's hand flew up to hit the blond at the back of his head. "You bit me!"

"Sorry." Itaru said, unapologetic. " _Consequences must be paid for_." He mocked then soothed his tongue over the spot that he bit, smiling warmly at how Izumi pushed him away with an aghast blush.

"Insufferable. Both of y— _ou._ " She couldn't help the surprised giggle that stumbled out of her mouth when Itaru returned and blew a raspberry into her skin. She slapped at his shoulders despite it all.

That melodious sound had both men freezing in their tracks.

They'd never heard her giggle at their ministrations until now, and— _oh_. Their both felt their hearts swell at the bashful smile that made it to her face.

Her cheeks were growing rosy with embarrassment, and with that sweet little scrunch of her nose and the sparkles in her eyes, well. They weren't afraid to admit it, but, it felt like they had fallen.

"Um. Guys?" Izumi had noticed their silence a little too late, and blinked up at the two who were now staring down at her owlishly.

Her body was still growing hot with embarrassment.

"You laughed." Chikage said, as a matter of fact.

Izumi nodded, hesitant. "Yes..."

Itaru clutched at his chest unironically, pulling away from Izumi to look at her. "I think my heart's gonna beat out of my chest." He whispered. The blood was rushing through his ears, and he felt himself growing faint as the director stared at him with a frown.

"A-are you two okay—" And before she knew it, a pair of lips covered her own, grabby hands that could only belong to Itaru grasping at her waist.

"I–ta–ru–!" With each syllable, another kiss was planted against Izumi's mouth, and she groaned in frustration when the man continued even after she stopped talking, his hands framing her face to keep her stuck to him.

"Oh, you are so cute." The blond whispered into her mouth, blatantly ignoring the appalled screams coming from behind him. "I'm in love." Another kiss. "Taste so _good_ —"

Chikage ripped Itaru away from Izumi with a kind smile before he could finish his sentence.

The woman was left dazed.

"That's _enough_." Chikage seethed gently, giving an unforgiving pat to Itaru's shoulder to make him snap out of it. "You should've asked."

Chikage glared over at the blond who was already covering his mouth in shock, and clenched his jaw with a calm sigh. His fingers tightened the grip they had on his briefcase and he dragged a hand through his hair, watching as Izumi went to cover her own mouth as well.

" _I'm sorry_." Itaru breathed out through the cracks of his fingers, unable to wipe away the tingle his lips felt when he had finally kissed her. "Izumi. _Oh_ —I. Shit."

The woman in question was blushing furiously, her eyebrows knitted together due to the embarrassment of getting _kissed_ in front of _everyone_. This—this wasn't supposed to be part of the plan!

Okay, yes, _maybe_ Chikage did say something about developing real feelings, but gee!

Izumi pouted behind her hands and glared up at the green haired man through her lashes, almost looking as if she was going to cry.

"...Don't look at me like that." Chikage frowned. It was a bit too cute for his liking. He lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck and closed his eyes to think of a way to placate her, and just as he was about to say something, soft, gentle lips were slotting against his.

There were hands, small and warm. He felt them on his body. The way they slid up to his neck and left his own hand dropping down to his side as Izumi's mouth carefully worked to have him reciprocate. He could feel the cool silver of her ring dig into his skin.

It was smooth, how their lips moved in tandem, and all though Chikage hated the taste of sweets, he found that the taste of candy on Izumi's tongue was fitting for her. He dipped his head down further, adding more pressure to their kiss and leaving less space between them.

And just as his tongue was about to peek out, Izumi pulled away with a breathy gasp.

Her warm hands slipped away from his neck and pushed at his chest until there was enough space for Izumi to feel like she could breathe again.

Chikage could barely stop himself from trying to chase her lips.

There was a muffled commotion happening in their departments when Izumi pulled Itaru in next, her fingers gripping at the lapels to his suit jacket.

"Izu— _mmh_..." The man's previous concerns were laid to rest once her mouth touched his, and Itaru all but melted into her when she cupped his face in her palms.

The heat of her sunk deep into his skin and spread an indescribable warmth throughout his body. The scent of her floral perfume overwhelmed his senses and all he could think of was the fact she was kissing _him_. In front of his colleagues, no less.

He could barely think, not even knowing where to put his hands as their mouths part over and over until to return each other like they were meant to be.

Itaru thought he was dying.

It wasn't until Izumi had slapped his cheek did he snap out of his daze, not even realising that she had already pulled away not too long ago.

"Ouch." He pouted.

Izumi snickered.

The woman pushed Itaru away with a wrinkled nose and soothed her aching mouth with a light brush of her fingers, glancing at Chikage who stood there in silence.

"It hurts." She pondered to herself, then bit at her finger in thought while Itaru ran a hand down his face.

"We'll make them feel better when we come home." Itaru promises playfully, then made a show of covering up his groin area with a large hand, unabashed. "I've got a boner though, so I'm gonna take my leave first."

(He didn't actually have one, but he wanted to hear Izumi laugh.)

(Okay, maybe he did have one. Sh.)

Izumi laughed. Muffled it with the back of her hand.

Both of the men watched at how her eyes crinkled, and Chikage swore he heard his own breath hitch over the sound of Itaru groaning helplessly.

"Bye." She smiled. Izumi waved Itaru goodbye when his feet began to carry him down the hallway at a surprising speed, and couldn't stop the ache in her cheeks even when she was left all alone with Chikage.

"We're talking about this when we get home." He said. The stern tone didn't deter Izumi. She was already feeling so fuzzy and happy.

"Okay." Izumi obeyed. Bounced on her toes. Even her eyes were now wide with curiosity, and Chikage wasn't liking how hard his heart was thumping right now.

"Have you no shame?" Chikage asked, exasperated. He watched as Izumi swayed from side to side with a tiny smile, her fingers locking together when she folded them in front of her.

"I guess not. But Itaru started it first." She countered. Izumi felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders once she discovered the softness of their lips and the taste of their tongues, and the memory of it all tingled her mouth.

Maybe she'd been waiting to kiss them just as long as they wanted to kiss her.

Chikage's eyes were scrutinizing her, and Izumi could see how hard his stare was as she approached him with playful, bouncing steps.

"You're frowning." She noted, grinned at how Chikage's gritted his teeth behind a sudden smile. "You didn't want to catch feelings, huh?" Izumi laughed, and the red that rose to his ears told her the answer.

"Izumi..." He warned when the director leaned into his space and pushed herself on her toes, bumping their noses together.

"I didn't want to catch feelings too, but." She shrugged. Straining her neck up just a little more, Izumi placed a chaste kiss to Chikage's lips. "The attention is nice. And you two have been treating me really well." Another kiss. " _And_ I've been having a lot of fun."

Then Izumi placed her hands on Chikage's shoulders for another kiss, the corners of her mouth twitching up when he immediately dipped down to capture her lips with his.

It was gentle, not as heated as the one before, but still enough to make Izumi's mind go blank and her stomach do backflips.

She nearly melted into his chest when a hand came up to caress her hip.

His tongue came out to flicker out again, and that's when Izumi knew she had to pull away. A soft gasp escaped her when they parted, and she blinked shyly to regain her senses.

"And you're a— _mmhn_...good—kisser." It wasn't long until Chikage was bombarding her with more presses of their lips, the wet sound of their saliva slowly mixing together with each kiss making the man's sanity slowly ebb away. Piece, by piece.

"Public. We're in _public_." She gasped into his mouth, but couldn't resist the act of bruising his lips when he was doing the exact same. " _Chikage_." She whimpered, just as his tongue licked into her mouth and—

Chikage grunted. Izumi's teeth had gone and bit down on his tongue.

Just a gentle suckle of her mouth left Chikage short-circuiting, and he had half a mind to drop everything in his hands and press her against the glass window where everyone was _still_ watching them.

But he willed himself to stay calm. He took Izumi's chin in his hand and nudged her away, his tongue carefully sliding out of her mouth.

Chikage wasn't ready to see their saliva string together.

Quickly, Izumi waved off the lewd visual with her hand and flushed. She didn't mean to drool from his tongue.

The man licked his lips, and suddenly Izumi forgot how to breathe.

"U-uh." Her breath was coming up faint and she pulled Chikage's hand away from her face, her smile bashful as her lips stung from all of the abuse.

"We'll. We'll talk about this at home." She stammered, and escaped Chikage before he could grab her once more.

It was only until Izumi left the office did he notice that the leather handle to his briefcase had torn at the seams.

Because he was clenching his fist too hard.

* * *

**Message from** : Hinamori!!!

_i have no words_

**Message To** : Hinamori!!!

_so they've all been in one relationship this whole time???_

**Message From** : Hinamori!!!

_damn. itaru really is the boyfriend tho. did u see the chemistry between chikage senpai and his fiancée_ 🧎

**Message To** : Hinamori!!!

_DUDE. THE BUTTERFLIES!!!!_


	3. Now we Doing This for Realsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk, talk, talk.
> 
> Itaru just wants to cuddle and kiss. ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

They got to leave early.

Itaru and Chikage's respective colleagues chose to say nothing when they returned to their desks, but both men could hear the awkward coughs and the familiar set of typing rhythms when their departments were emailing each other. Both of them had to wipe a hand down their face to calm themselves.

Not good.

They couldn't focus. Not when the only thing on their minds was Izumi's laugh and her mouth.

Chikage especially, was having a hard time. He didn't show it, but the multiple typos and minor miscalculations was enough to leave him frustrated.

Itaru was zoning out.

Luckily, their bosses noticed, and they quietly spoke to each other over the office phones to agree that they should let them off early. Even though those two were their hardest working employees, it wouldn't hurt to let them spend some more time with their lover.

It seemed like some new feelings had bloomed between them anyway.

So it was a bit of a scare when Izumi's door had suddenly opened when she was working on some papers. She had jumped in her chair at the cold gust of wind, and looked up with wide eyes to see Itaru and Chikage casually strolling into her bedroom.

She took in a calm inhale. At least she didn't have to keep working at the moment. She could barely concentrate.

"You two are home early." She said while Itaru made a show of dropping his briefcase on the floor and loosening his tie, Chikage pretty much doing the same, but in a calmer manner.

"We've caused a bit of a commotion at work." Chikage smiled as Itaru moved Izumi's chair around so that he could pick her up from the seat. His strength was surprising and Izumi could only gasp when she was hauled up into the air. "We were given permission to leave early."

"You think the plan was a success?" The breath was punched out of her when Itaru dropped Izumi onto her bed, but she still kept eye contact with Chikage as he followed closely behind.

"We know it was a success. They figured it out in their email exchange." Itaru mumbled, crawling on top of Izumi and nuzzling his face into her neck.

She winced at the tickle of his hair against her skin, but hooked her legs around his waist all the same. When her fingers combed through his hair, Itaru purred and melted against her.

"How do you two know that?"

Chikage rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. Long fingers came up to brush away the strands of hair that covered her face while warm lips kissed at her throat.

"We're still Cc'd in their emails."

"Oh." Izumi slapped Itaru's shoulder when he teased her skin with his teeth. "That's silly of them."

Chikage chuckled and traced her eyebrow with his thumb. "Indeed."

Izumi smiled up at him from her trapped position on the bed, and sighed when Itaru didn't seem like he wanted to move.

"So, what now?" She asked curiously. All though some feelings have been revealed and the kisses they shared may have even created a stronger spark, Izumi had no clue if the two men wanted to continue with this silly game.

Not that she minded (she did) if they wanted to stop, but it would be a little disappointing. After all, she was having fun with them, and her little excursions to their office and the little dates they'd bring her on were quite fun. She hadn't felt this excited to do anything in a long while.

For a brief moment, there was silence.

Itaru had paused in his clingy snuggling to look at Chikage who had his lips pursed in thought.

They wanted to continue whatever this relationship was, but if Izumi wanted to drop it right then and there, they'd drop it too.

But it'd be terribly hard to forget the way her lips molded so perfectly against their mouths, and they'd regret not being able to feel her hands hold theirs.

Plus, that _ring_. They really liked how the ring adorned her finger so well. It'd be a shame if they didn't see her wear it anymore.

"What do you want to do?" Chikage asked.

"We can forget everything that transpired now that the plan was a success." Itaru gave one option, resting his cheek on Izumi's shoulder.

"Or, we can continue our little game." Chikage gave another option.

Izumi pouted at the word 'game'.

"No game." She murmured, much to the chagrin of the two men. Itaru made a move to carefully extricate himself from her, but she only held onto him tighter.

"Everything is real." She explained quickly, squirming when Itaru's hands came down to squeeze at her thighs that were wrapped around his waist. "Those kisses were real. My laugh—" Izumi giggled at the playful brush of Itaru's nose at her neck. "—it's real. Itaru!" She half-complained when he lapped at her skin with a smile.

"No more games." Izumi wheezed, smacking her hands against Itaru's back to get him to stop whatever he was doing. "I want to go on more dates, and I want to greet you when you come home, and—" she slapped Itaru's head. "I want more kisses."

"Ow." came Itaru's gruff reply.

" _Stop_ biting me." Izumi hissed.

"We can definitely give you more kisses." Chikage hummed thoughtfully, already leaning down to place a light smooch to Izumi's forehead. "We might have to schedule dates two weeks before."

"Must suck being working adults." Izumi frowned. She received a pinch to the side by Itaru.

"You're a working adult too." He griped. Izumi poked her tongue out at him.

"It's not the same compared to you two." She sighed and absently ran her hands through Itaru's hair.

Izumi could only wonder how they all got so close in such a short amount of time, but it just felt right. Having a clingy Itaru weighing her down on the bed while Chikage had his fingers carding through her hair left Izumi feeling like this may have been the thing she'd been missing in her life.

Not that she really needed anyone, but just having these two men be in her presence made her feel whole. The warmth that enveloped her and the joy that made her fingers tingle when they smiled or touched her was something Izumi had never felt with anyone else.

She was happy.

Itaru decided to coax her out of her daydreaming.

"What are your _superficial_ thoughts on us?" He asked, curious. Izumi smiled at the way his eyes glittered.

"You're more excitable. Really cute. I want to kiss you more." And with such pleasing words, Itaru kissed Izumi as a reward.

"Mwah." He teased, making the director giggle.

" _That_ one, though, is dangerous." Izumi gave Chikage an obvious side eye after. Wrinkling her nose at Itaru who nodded in agreement. He also knew that Chikage was quite dangerous. "He might suck the life out of me if I'm not careful enough."

The culprit rolled his eyes, poking his finger into Izumi's cheek. "Says the one who had their lips wrapped around my tongue."

Izumi pouted. " _Excuse_ me. I recall no such thing." 

Chikage spared Itaru a glance who was also pouting, and he raised his eyebrows when the youngest of the three puffed out his cheek and sent Chikage a glare.

" _Hey_ , Itaru's jealous." Snapping his fingers, Chikage managed to revert Izumi's attention to the blond who was sulking, and sighed. He felt like he was going to be dealing with a lot of trouble in this relationship.

Izumi frowned.

"Hey. Stop pouting." She gently pat Itaru's cheek, but the man wouldn't stop. His magenta eyes were intense with a sense of betrayal, and Izumi eventually began to squirm when his hands ran up her sides.

"Why didn't you kiss _me_ like that?" Itaru griped and pushed himself up so that he was looming over Izumi. Helpless, she looked over at Chikage who shrugged.

Very helpful.

"I'm starting to think both of you have an oral fixation." Izumi breathed weakly and pushed Itaru's face away before he could assault her with kisses.

"No more funny business. Get out of my room." She released Itaru's waist and knocked him over with a sigh, sitting up. Gently, she kicked at his grabby hands and scooted back until she was hiding behind Chikage, her tiny form blocked by his larger form.

"Good talk." The man smiled and grabbed Itaru by the back of his suit jacket, tugging him off the bed until his feet reached the floor.

"We'll see you at dinner." Chikage said and leaned over to give Izumi a brief kiss to her mouth. Itaru groaned out a complaint.

"Okay." Izumi sighed, wiggling her fingers at the two retreating men.

"Don't touch me at the dinner table either." She warned much to the chagrin of both men.

They realised that keeping a secret like this from the company was going to be much harder than what they managed to do back at their office.

At dinner, Izumi successfully avoided sitting by Itaru and Chikage, instead sandwiching herself between Omi and Tasuku to keep herself safe.

The two office workers glared at Izumi each time she ignored them, and bit at their chopsticks with agitation each time she smiled and talked to either Fushimi or Takato.

They were going to have to teach her a lesson tonight.


End file.
